


Be Mine!

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper was sleeping peacefully.<br/>Some years have passed since that summer at Gravity Falls and everything went on as planned: he and Mabel were in high school, he was the best in his year and she had found a boyfriend. Everything was fine.<br/>That night, though, his dreams became uncomfortably weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenkingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/gifts).



> Written for the Maribingo by LJ community Maridichallenge. Prompt number 5: Be Mine! by Robyn  
> Dedicated to my personal Dipper~

****

Dipper was sleeping peacefully.

Some years have passed since that summer at Gravity Falls and everything went on as planned: he and Mabel were in high school, he was the best in his year and she had found a boyfriend. Everything was fine.

That night, though, his dreams became uncomfortably weird.

 

He was getting his prize, the first place of course, at the science fair. It was a yellow triangle. As soon as he touched it, it came to life opening one big eye and staring at him.

Time seemed to stop for everyone except for the boy and the triangle.

 

-Hello pine tree, long time no see!- it said in an amused, metallic voice.

 

Dipper whimpered and let go of his prize, that started to float in front of him. It became bigger, grew arms and legs and now had black bowtie, top hat and cane.

 

-Bill Cipher!- the boy exclaimed in fear. He thought it was gone forever!

 

-Oh you remember me, I’m flattered.- the demon mocked the other, chuckling. –I see your life’s pretty good, uh?-

 

-You’re not real, we banished you in your dimension!- Dipper said, feeling the fear grow inside him.

 

-Oh yes, I remember. But you see, dreams _are_ my dimension. And yours are very nice, aren’t they?- he made a brief pause. –It would be a shame if _something_ ruined them, wouldn’t it?-

 

Bill snapped his fingers and suddenly he and the boy were surrounded by fire. All the people in the dream started screaming in pain while the flames burned them.

 

-Stop it!- Dipper begged, his panic clear in his voice. –Stop it! What do you want?- he wasn’t stupid, he knew there was some reason behind the demon’s actions.

 

-Not much, you already did it once.- Bill answered, pretending to check his nails for a dramatic pause before staring at the boy again. –Be mine.-

 

-What?! No!- was the prompt reply.

 

-Come on, we had a bit of fun when I possessed your body. And we could have more if you let me in your mind every now and then. I could help you achieve your ambitions.-

 

-There’s _no way_ I’ll accept it, Bill! I know way too well what you want to do to the world!- Dipper’s rage overcame his fear at the memory of what happened. –I won’t _ever_ let you do it again!-

 

-That’s not what I’m asking you, you know. I just want to wander on your dimension every now and then. But if you’re so sure about your answer I could check on your sister…- Bill turned to look at a dream version of the girl, who was screaming in fear and pain while fire burned her.

 

-Don’t you _dare_ get near her!- the boy threatened the other, feeling panic come back again. He had to protect Mabel from that monster!

 

-Then be mine, Dipper Pines. Just say “yes” and be mine.- the demon looked expectantly at him, waiting.

 

-I…I’ll think about it, ok? But leave Mabel alone!- Dipper tried to negotiate. He needed time to think of a way to get definitely rid of that evil dorito.

 

-Ok.- Bill snapped his fingers and the dream turned back to what it was before their conversation. –I have no hurry. But I’ll be watching you every night, in every dream you’ll have.-

 

He vanished and the dream time started again, as if nothing had happened. Dipper was holding his triangle prize again and everyone was celebrating his victory.

 

 

The boy woke up in a puddle of sweat, panting and feeling a stone of fear weighting on his chest. That situation was bad, very very bad. He had to find a way to protect Mabel, himself and the world. He probably had to ask for uncle Ford’s help too.

 

 

Every night, in that moment when one’s mind is not awake but not asleep either, he could clearly hear Bill Cipher’s voice repeating the same two words again and again: be mine, _be mine,_ **BE MINE!**


End file.
